


Buwan

by Aestrra_Vaerry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Insecure Kuroo Tetsurou, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Reassuring Tsukishima Kei, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aestrra_Vaerry/pseuds/Aestrra_Vaerry
Summary: Kuroo called for Kei late at night.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Buwan

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song Buwan by Juan Karlos. here’s the link: https://youtu.be/KK3tIclJ140
> 
> Buwan is the Filipino word for Moon

𝘼𝙠𝙤’𝙮 𝙨𝙖𝙮𝙤, 𝙞𝙠𝙖𝙬 𝙖𝙮 𝙖𝙠𝙞𝙣 

[𝙄’𝙢 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧𝙨, 𝙮𝙤𝙪’𝙧𝙚 𝙢𝙞𝙣𝙚]

“𝗧𝗲𝘁𝘀𝘂!“ 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲 𝗼𝗳 𝗺𝘆 𝗹𝗶𝗳𝗲 𝗰𝗮𝗹𝗹𝗲𝗱 𝗺𝗲.

“𝗞𝗲𝗶!“ 𝗜 𝗲𝘅𝗰𝗶𝘁𝗲𝗱𝗹𝘆 𝗿𝗲𝗽𝗹𝗶𝗲𝗱.

𝙂𝙖𝙣𝙙𝙖 𝙢𝙤 𝙨𝙖 𝙥𝙖𝙣𝙞𝙣𝙜𝙞𝙣

[𝙮𝙤𝙪’𝙧𝙚 𝙖 𝙗𝙚𝙖𝙪𝙩𝙞𝙛𝙪𝙡 𝙨𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩]

𝗛𝗲 𝘀𝗺𝗶𝗹𝗲𝗱, 𝗯𝗿𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁𝗲𝗿 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗺𝗼𝗼𝗻 𝘁𝗼𝗻𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁. 𝗚𝗹𝗼𝘄𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗶𝗻 𝗺𝘆 𝗱𝗮𝗿𝗸𝗲𝘀𝘁 𝗻𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁, 𝗴𝘂𝗶𝗱𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗺𝘆 𝗵𝗲𝗮𝗿𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁’𝘀 𝗹𝗲𝗳𝘁 𝗮𝘀𝘁𝗿𝗮𝘆.

“𝗛𝗼𝘄 𝗹𝗼𝗻𝗴 𝗵𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗯𝗲𝗲𝗻 𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲?“ 𝗵𝗲 𝗮𝘀𝗸𝗲𝗱 𝗺𝗲, 𝘄𝗼𝗿𝗿𝗶𝗲𝗱𝗹𝘆. 𝗜 𝗽𝗮𝗻𝗶𝗰𝗸𝗲𝗱 𝗷𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝗮 𝗯𝗶𝘁 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝘂𝗱𝗱𝗲𝗻 𝗾𝘂𝗲𝘀𝘁𝗶𝗼𝗻.

“𝗢𝗵, 𝗜 𝗷𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝗮𝗿𝗿𝗶𝘃𝗲𝗱, 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲 𝟱 𝗺𝗶𝗻𝘂𝘁𝗲𝘀.“ 𝗜 𝗹𝗶𝗲𝗱, 𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗼𝘂𝗴𝗵 𝗶𝘁 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝟯 𝗵𝗼𝘂𝗿𝘀 𝘀𝗶𝗻𝗰𝗲 𝗜 𝗰𝗮𝗺𝗲 𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲.

“𝗪𝗵𝘆 𝗱𝗶𝗱 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗰𝗮𝗹𝗹𝗲𝗱 𝗺𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝘁𝗶𝗺𝗲 𝗼𝗳 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗻𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁, 𝗯𝘆 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝘆? 𝗜𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝘀𝗼𝗺𝗲𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗵𝗮𝗽𝗽𝗲𝗻𝗲𝗱? 𝗔𝗿𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗼𝗸𝗮𝘆?“

“𝗛𝗺? 𝗜𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝗮𝗻𝘆 𝗽𝗮𝗿𝘁𝗶𝗰𝘂𝗹𝗮𝗿 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝘀𝗼𝗻 𝗜 𝗻𝗲𝗲𝗱 𝘁𝗼? 𝗢𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝗻 𝗜 𝗺𝗶𝘀𝘀𝗲𝗱 𝘆𝗼𝘂?“ 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗻 𝗮𝗴𝗮𝗶𝗻, 𝗜 𝗱𝗶𝗱𝗻’𝘁 𝘀𝗮𝗶𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗵𝗼𝗹𝗲 𝘁𝗿𝘂𝘁𝗵. 𝗜 𝘀𝗺𝗶𝗹𝗲𝗱, 𝗵𝗼𝗽𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗼𝗻’𝘁 𝘀𝗲𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗿𝗼𝘂𝗴𝗵 𝗺𝘆 𝗹𝗶𝗲𝘀.

“𝗬𝗼𝘂 𝗰𝗮𝗻’𝘁 𝗳𝗼𝗼𝗹 𝗺𝗲 𝗧𝗲𝘁𝘀𝘂. 𝗜𝘀 𝗶𝘁 𝗯𝗲𝗰𝗮𝘂𝘀𝗲 𝗼𝗳 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗳𝗮𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿?“

𝗜 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝘀𝗵𝗼𝗰𝗸𝗲𝗱, 𝗯𝗲𝗰𝗮𝘂𝘀𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗮𝗹𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗱𝘆 𝗸𝗻𝗲𝘄. 𝗜 𝗰𝗮𝗻’𝘁 𝗵𝗶𝗱𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴𝘀 𝗳𝗿𝗼𝗺 𝘆𝗼𝘂.𝗬𝗼𝘂 𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄 𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿𝘆𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗮𝗯𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝗺𝗲, 𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗻 𝗶𝗳 𝗜 𝗱𝗶𝗱𝗻’𝘁 𝘁𝗲𝗹𝗹 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗮𝗻𝘆𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴. 𝗪𝗵𝘆 𝗮𝗺 𝗜 𝘀𝗼 𝗱𝗮𝗺𝗻 𝗹𝘂𝗰𝗸𝘆?

𝗜 𝘀𝗶𝗴𝗵𝗲𝗱 𝗮𝘀 𝗮 𝗿𝗲𝘀𝗽𝗼𝗻𝘀𝗲.

“𝗬𝗼𝘂 𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗰𝗮𝗻 𝘁𝗲𝗹𝗹 𝗺𝗲 𝗮𝗻𝘆𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗿𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁? 𝗜’𝗹𝗹 𝗱𝗼 𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿𝘆𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝘆𝗼𝘂.“

𝙎𝙖 𝙞𝙡𝙖𝙡𝙞𝙢 𝙣𝙜 𝙥𝙪𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙞𝙡𝙖𝙬; 𝙨𝙖 𝙙𝙞𝙡𝙖𝙬 𝙣𝙖 𝙗𝙪𝙬𝙖𝙣

[𝙪𝙣𝙙𝙚𝙧 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙝𝙞𝙩𝙚 𝙡𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩; (𝙪𝙣𝙙𝙚𝙧) 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙮𝙚𝙡𝙡𝙤𝙬 𝙢𝙤𝙤𝙣]

𝗛𝗲 𝗰𝘂𝗽𝗽𝗲𝗱 𝗺𝘆 𝗳𝗮𝗰𝗲 𝗮𝘀 𝗜 𝗸𝗲𝗲𝗽 𝗺𝘆 𝘁𝗲𝗮𝗿𝘀 𝗳𝗿𝗼𝗺 𝗿𝗼𝗹𝗹𝗶𝗻𝗴. 𝗛𝗲 𝗴𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝗺𝗲 𝗮𝗻 𝗮𝘀𝘀𝘂𝗿𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘀𝗺𝗶𝗹𝗲, 𝘀𝗮𝘆𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿𝘆𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘄𝗶𝗹𝗹 𝗯𝗲 𝗼𝗸𝗮𝘆. 𝗧𝗵𝗼𝘀𝗲 𝗴𝗼𝗹𝗱𝗲𝗻 𝗼𝗿𝗯𝘀 𝗼𝗳 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗮𝗿𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗼𝗻𝗹𝘆 𝗼𝗻𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗰𝗮𝗻 𝗺𝗮𝗸𝗲 𝗺𝗲 𝗰𝗮𝗹𝗺. 𝗛𝗲’𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗼𝗻𝗹𝘆 𝗼𝗻𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗰𝗮𝗻 𝗺𝗮𝗸𝗲 𝗺𝗲 𝗳𝗲𝗲𝗹 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝘄𝗮𝘆.

𝗜 𝗰𝗮𝗻’𝘁 𝘀𝘁𝗼𝗽 𝗺𝘆𝘀𝗲𝗹𝗳 𝗳𝗿𝗼𝗺 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗺𝗮𝗴𝗻𝗲𝘁𝗶𝗰 𝗽𝘂𝗹𝗹 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗵𝗲 𝗿𝗮𝗱𝗶𝗮𝘁𝗲𝘀. 𝗛𝗲’𝘀 𝗷𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝘀𝗼 𝗯𝗲𝗮𝘂𝘁𝗶𝗳𝘂𝗹 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗲𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗹. 𝗠𝗮𝗸𝗲𝘀 𝗺𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝗻𝘁 𝘁𝗼 𝗸𝗶𝘀𝘀 𝗵𝗶𝗺, 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘀𝗼 𝗜 𝗱𝗶𝗱.

𝙋𝙖𝙠𝙞𝙣𝙜𝙜𝙖𝙣 𝙢𝙤 𝙖𝙣𝙜 𝙖𝙠𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙨𝙞𝙜𝙖𝙬; 𝙨𝙖 𝙙𝙞𝙡𝙖𝙬 𝙣𝙖 𝙗𝙪𝙬𝙖𝙣

[𝙡𝙞𝙨𝙩𝙚𝙣 𝙩𝙤 𝙢𝙮 𝙨𝙘𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙢; (𝙪𝙣𝙙𝙚𝙧) 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙮𝙚𝙡𝙡𝙤𝙬 𝙢𝙤𝙤𝙣]

𝗜 𝗽𝘂𝘁 𝗺𝘆 𝗹𝗶𝗽𝘀 𝗮𝗴𝗮𝗶𝗻𝘀𝘁 𝗵𝗶𝘀, 𝗵𝗼𝗽𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗼𝗻’𝘁 𝗽𝘂𝗹𝗹 𝗮𝘄𝗮𝘆. 𝗔𝘀 𝗮𝗹𝘄𝗮𝘆𝘀, 𝗵𝗲’𝘀 𝗷𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝗳𝘂𝗹𝗹 𝗼𝗳 𝘀𝘂𝗿𝗽𝗿𝗶𝘀𝗲𝘀 𝗮𝘀 𝗵𝗲’𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗼𝗻𝗲 𝘄𝗵𝗼 𝗱𝗲𝗲𝗽𝗲𝗻𝗲𝗱 𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗸𝗶𝘀𝘀. 𝗜𝘁’𝘀 𝘀𝗹𝗼𝗽𝗽𝘆 𝘆𝗲𝘁 𝗴𝗲𝗻𝘁𝗹𝗲, 𝗺𝗮𝗸𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗺𝘆 𝗵𝗲𝗮𝗿𝘁 𝗯𝘂𝗿𝘀𝘁 𝗶𝗻 𝗵𝗮𝗽𝗽𝗶𝗻𝗲𝘀𝘀. 𝗜 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗼𝗻𝗲 𝘄𝗵𝗼 𝗽𝘂𝗹𝗹𝗲𝗱 𝗮𝘄𝗮𝘆 𝘁𝗼 𝗹𝗲𝘁 𝗵𝗶𝗺 𝗰𝗮𝘁𝗰𝗵 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗯𝗿𝗲𝗮𝘁𝗵.

𝗪𝗲’𝗿𝗲 𝗯𝗼𝘁𝗵 𝗯𝗹𝘂𝘀𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗰𝗮𝗻’𝘁 𝗹𝗼𝗼𝗸 𝗮𝘁 𝗲𝗮𝗰𝗵 𝗼𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝘀𝘁𝗿𝗮𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝗼𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗳𝗮𝗰𝗲. 𝗠𝗮𝘆𝗯𝗲 𝗯𝗲𝗰𝗮𝘂𝘀𝗲 𝘄𝗲 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗹𝗹𝘆 𝗮𝗿𝗲𝗻’𝘁… 𝘀𝘁𝗿𝗮𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁. 𝗝𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝗸𝗶𝗱𝗱𝗶𝗻𝗴. 𝗜 𝗯𝗿𝗼𝗸𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝗶𝗹𝗲𝗻𝗰𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁’𝘀 𝘀𝗹𝗼𝘄𝗹𝘆 𝗲𝗺𝗯𝗿𝗮𝗰𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘂𝘀.

“𝗦-𝗦𝗼𝗿𝗿𝘆.“ 𝗜 𝘀𝗮𝗶𝗱 𝘄𝗵𝗶𝗹𝗲 𝗹𝗼𝗼𝗸𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗮𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗴𝗿𝗼𝘂𝗻𝗱, 𝗳𝗶𝗱𝗴𝗲𝘁𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗺𝘆 𝗳𝗶𝗻𝗴𝗲𝗿𝘀.

“𝗛𝘂𝗵? 𝗪𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗳𝗼𝗿?“ 𝗵𝗲 𝗮𝘀𝗸𝗲𝗱 𝗺𝗲, 𝘀𝗺𝗶𝗹𝗶𝗻𝗴.

“𝗪-𝘄𝗲𝗹𝗹 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗳𝗶𝗿𝘀𝘁 𝗸𝗶𝘀𝘀, 𝗶𝘀𝗻’𝘁 𝗶𝘁? 𝗜 𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄 𝗵𝗼𝘄 𝗺𝘂𝗰𝗵 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗿𝗲𝘀𝗲𝗿𝘃𝗲𝗱 𝗶𝘁 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗿𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝗽𝗲𝗿𝘀𝗼𝗻.“ 

“𝗦𝗼 𝘆𝗼𝘂’𝗿𝗲 𝘀𝗮𝘆𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝘆𝗼𝘂’𝗿𝗲 𝗻𝗼𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗿𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝗼𝗻𝗲?“ 𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝗺𝗶𝗿𝗸𝗲𝗱. “𝗜𝗳 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝘀𝗼, 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗻 𝗜 𝘀𝗵𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱 𝗵𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝘄𝗲𝗻𝘁 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝗞𝗶𝘆𝗼𝗼𝗺𝗶 𝗯𝗮𝗰𝗸 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗻.“ 𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝗮𝗶𝗱 𝗺𝗼𝗰𝗸𝗶𝗻𝗴𝗹𝘆, 𝘁𝗿𝘆𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗯𝗲𝘀𝘁 𝗻𝗼𝘁 𝘁𝗼 𝗹𝗮𝘂𝗴𝗵.

“𝗪𝗵𝗮-!? 𝗧𝗵𝗮𝘁’𝘀 𝗻𝗼𝘁 𝘄𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗜 𝗺𝗲𝗮𝗻𝘁.“ 𝗜 𝗽𝗼𝘂𝘁𝗲𝗱. “𝗔𝗿𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗿𝗲𝗴𝗿𝗲𝘁𝘁𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗰𝗵𝗼𝘀𝗲𝗻 𝗺𝗲?“ 𝗜 𝗮𝗰𝘁𝗲𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗜 𝘁𝗼𝗼𝗸 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗷𝗼𝗸𝗲 𝘀𝗲𝗿𝗶𝗼𝘂𝘀𝗹𝘆. 𝗪𝗲𝗹𝗹, 𝘁𝗼 𝗯𝗲 𝗵𝗼𝗻𝗲𝘀𝘁, 𝗜’𝗺 𝘀𝘁𝗶𝗹𝗹 𝗱𝗼𝘂𝗯𝘁𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗺𝘆𝘀𝗲𝗹𝗳. 𝙒𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙞𝙛 𝙄 𝙬𝙖𝙨𝙣’𝙩 𝙖𝙗𝙡𝙚 𝙩𝙤 𝙜𝙞𝙫𝙚 𝙝𝙞𝙢 𝙬𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙝𝙚 𝙙𝙚𝙨𝙚𝙧𝙫𝙚𝙨,𝙬𝙝𝙚𝙣 𝙝𝙚’𝙨 𝙖𝙡𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙙𝙮 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙮𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙄 𝙘𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙖𝙨𝙠 𝙛𝙤𝙧. 𝗧𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝘀𝘁𝗼𝗽𝗽𝗲𝗱 𝘄𝗵𝗲𝗻 𝗵𝗲 𝗸𝗶𝘀𝘀𝗲𝗱 𝗺𝘆 𝗹𝗶𝗽𝘀 𝗼𝗻𝗰𝗲 𝗮𝗴𝗮𝗶𝗻, 𝗹𝗶𝗺𝗽𝗶𝗱 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘀𝘄𝗲𝗲𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝘁𝗶𝗺𝗲.

𝘼𝙣𝙜 𝙞𝙮𝙤𝙣𝙜 𝙜𝙖𝙣𝙙𝙖’𝙮 𝙪𝙢𝙖𝙖𝙗𝙤𝙩 𝙨𝙖 𝙗𝙪𝙬𝙖𝙣

[𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙗𝙚𝙖𝙪𝙩𝙮 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙘𝙝𝙚𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙢𝙤𝙤𝙣]

“𝗧𝗲𝘁𝘀𝘂, 𝘀𝘁𝗼𝗽 𝗱𝗼𝘂𝗯𝘁𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿𝘀𝗲𝗹𝗳. 𝗜 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝘄𝗵𝗼 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗮𝗿𝗲, 𝘄𝗵𝗼 𝘆𝗼𝘂’𝘃𝗲 𝗯𝗲𝗲𝗻, 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘄𝗵𝗼 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗰𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱 𝗯𝗲. 𝗘𝘃𝗲𝗻 𝗶𝗳 𝗜 𝗰𝗼𝗺𝗲 𝘂𝗽 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝗮 𝘁𝗵𝗼𝘂𝘀𝗮𝗻𝗱𝘀 𝗼𝗳 𝘄𝗼𝗿𝗱𝘀, 𝗺𝗶𝗹𝗹𝗶𝗼𝗻𝘀 𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗻, 𝗶𝘁’𝗹𝗹 𝗻𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿 𝗷𝘂𝘀𝘁𝗶𝗳𝘆 𝗵𝗼𝘄 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲𝗹𝘆 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗮𝗿𝗲. 𝗜𝘁’𝘀 𝗻𝗼𝘁 𝗲𝗻𝗼𝘂𝗴𝗵, 𝗧𝗲𝘁𝘀𝘂, 𝗻𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿 𝘄𝗶𝗹𝗹 𝗯𝗲.“ 

𝗔𝗵, 𝘀𝗵𝗶𝘁. 𝗪𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗱𝗶𝗱 𝗜 𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿 𝗱𝗼 𝗶𝗻 𝗺𝘆 𝗽𝗮𝘀𝘁 𝗹𝗶𝗳𝗲 𝘁𝗼 𝗱𝗲𝘀𝗲𝗿𝘃𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀? 𝗜 𝗱𝗶𝗱𝗻’𝘁 𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄 𝘄𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝘁𝗼 𝗱𝗼 𝗮𝗳𝘁𝗲𝗿 𝗵𝗲𝗮𝗿𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗵𝗼𝘀𝗲 𝘄𝗼𝗿𝗱𝘀. 𝗠𝘆 𝗯𝗼𝗱𝘆 𝗷𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝗿𝗲𝘀𝗽𝗼𝗻𝗱𝗲𝗱 𝗼𝗻 𝗶𝘁’𝘀 𝗼𝘄𝗻 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗵𝘂𝗴𝗴𝗲𝗱 𝗞𝗲𝗶. 𝗜𝘁’𝘀 𝗮𝘀 𝗶𝗳 𝗜 𝗳𝗲𝗲𝗹 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝗿𝗺𝘁𝗵 𝗼𝗳 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗯𝗼𝗱𝘆 𝗮𝗹𝗼𝗻𝗴 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝘀𝗼𝘂𝗹, 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘀𝘂𝗱𝗱𝗲𝗻𝗹𝘆 𝗜 𝗳𝗲𝗹𝘁 𝗽𝗲𝗮𝗰𝗲, 𝗮𝘀 𝗶𝗳 𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝗼𝗳 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗽𝗿𝗼𝗯𝗹𝗲𝗺𝘀 𝗶𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗼𝗿𝗹𝗱 𝗵𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝗻𝗼𝘄 𝗰𝗿𝘂𝗺𝗯𝗹𝗲𝗱, 𝗹𝗲𝗮𝘃𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗼𝗻𝗹𝘆 𝗞𝗲𝗶 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗜 𝗶𝗻 𝗲𝗰𝘀𝘁𝗮𝘀𝘆.

𝘼𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙞𝙗𝙤𝙠 𝙣𝙜 𝙥𝙪𝙨𝙤’𝙮 𝙧𝙞𝙣𝙞𝙜 𝙨𝙖 𝙠𝙖𝙡𝙖𝙬𝙖𝙠𝙖𝙣

[𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙧𝙩𝙗𝙚𝙖𝙩 𝙘𝙖𝙣 𝙗𝙚 𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙧𝙙 𝙛𝙧𝙤𝙢 𝙜𝙖𝙡𝙖𝙭𝙮]

“𝗜𝘁’𝘀 𝗴𝗲𝘁𝘁𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗹𝗮𝘁𝗲, 𝗔𝗸𝗶-𝗻𝗶𝗶 𝗺𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝗯𝗲 𝗹𝗼𝗼𝗸𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗿𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝗻𝗼𝘄.“ 𝗜 𝗵𝗲𝘀𝗶𝘁𝗮𝗻𝘁𝗹𝘆 𝘀𝗮𝗶𝗱 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝘁𝗼𝗹𝗱 𝗵𝗶𝗺 𝗮𝗻𝘆𝘄𝗮𝘆𝘀. 𝗔𝘀 𝗺𝘂𝗰𝗵 𝗮𝘀 𝗜 𝘄𝗮𝗻𝘁𝗲𝗱 𝘁𝗼 𝗯𝗲 𝗶𝗻 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝘁𝗼𝘂𝗰𝗵 𝗮 𝗹𝗶𝘁𝘁𝗹𝗲 𝗹𝗼𝗻𝗴𝗲𝗿, 𝗜 𝗰𝗮𝗻’𝘁.

“𝗔𝗿𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗳𝗲𝗲𝗹𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗯𝗲𝘁𝘁𝗲𝗿? 𝗜 𝗰𝗮𝗻 𝘀𝘁𝗮𝘆 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝗮 𝘄𝗵𝗶𝗹𝗲. 𝗢𝗿 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗰𝗮𝗻 𝘀𝗹𝗲𝗲𝗽𝗼𝘃𝗲𝗿. 𝗜’𝗺 𝘀𝘂𝗿𝗲 𝗔𝗸𝗶-𝗻𝗶𝗶 𝘄𝗼𝗻’𝘁 𝗺𝗶𝗻𝗱.“ 𝗶𝘁 𝗹𝗼𝗼𝗸𝗲𝗱 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂’𝗿𝗲 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗹𝗹𝘆 𝘄𝗼𝗿𝗿𝗶𝗲𝗱. 𝗜 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗹𝗹𝘆 𝘄𝗮𝗻𝘁 𝘁𝗼 𝘁𝗮𝗸𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗼𝗳𝗳𝗲𝗿, 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝘀𝗼𝗺𝗲𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗰𝗮𝗺𝗲 𝘂𝗽 𝗶𝗻 𝗺𝘆 𝗵𝗲𝗮𝗱. 𝗜 𝗻𝗲𝗲𝗱 𝘁𝗼 𝗺𝗲𝗻𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴𝘀 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝗺𝘆 𝗳𝗮𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿.

“𝗢𝗳 𝗰𝗼𝘂𝗿𝘀𝗲 𝗜 𝗮𝗺 𝗳𝗲𝗲𝗹𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗯𝗲𝘁𝘁𝗲𝗿! 𝗬𝗼𝘂 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗹𝗹𝘆 𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄 𝗵𝗼𝘄 𝘁𝗼 𝗺𝗮𝗸𝗲 𝗺𝗲 𝗳𝗲𝗲𝗹 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲 𝗶𝘁, 𝗯𝗲𝘀𝘁 𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗻.“ 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁’𝘀 𝗻𝗼𝘁 𝗮 𝗹𝗶𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗼𝘂𝗴𝗵, 𝗵𝗲 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗹𝗹𝘆 𝗱𝗼. 𝗜 𝗳𝗲𝗲𝗹 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲 𝗜’𝗺 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗺𝗼𝘀𝘁 𝗯𝗹𝗲𝘀𝘀𝗲𝗱 𝗴𝘂𝘆 𝗶𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘂𝗻𝗶𝘃𝗲𝗿𝘀𝗲.

𝘼𝙩 𝙗𝙪𝙢𝙖𝙗𝙖𝙡𝙞𝙠 𝙙𝙞𝙩𝙤 𝙨𝙖 𝙖𝙠𝙞𝙣

[𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙧𝙚𝙩𝙪𝙧𝙣𝙨 𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙢𝙚]

𝗪𝗶𝘁𝗵𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝗮𝗻𝘆 𝗰𝗼𝗺𝗽𝗹𝗮𝗶𝗻𝘁𝘀, 𝗞𝗲𝗶 𝗮𝗴𝗿𝗲𝗲𝗱. 𝗛𝗲 𝗼𝗻𝗰𝗲 𝗮𝗴𝗮𝗶𝗻 𝗴𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝗺𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗼𝘀𝗲 𝗯𝗿𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝘀𝗺𝗶𝗹𝗲𝘀. 𝗢𝗻𝗰𝗲 𝗮𝗴𝗮𝗶𝗻 𝘀𝗺𝗮𝗰𝗸𝗲𝗱 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗹𝗶𝗽𝘀 𝗮𝗴𝗮𝗶𝗻𝘀𝘁 𝗺𝗶𝗻𝗲. 𝗢𝗻𝗰𝗲 𝗮𝗴𝗮𝗶𝗻 𝗯𝗶𝗱 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝙡𝙖𝙨𝙩 𝗴𝗼𝗼𝗱𝗯𝘆𝗲.

𝗜 𝗱𝗼𝗻’𝘁 𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄 𝘄𝗵𝘆 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝗜 𝗳𝗲𝗲𝗹 𝘀𝗼 𝗻𝗲𝗿𝘃𝗼𝘂𝘀. 𝗟𝗶𝗸𝗲 𝘀𝗼𝗺𝗲𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗯𝗮𝗱 𝗺𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝗵𝗮𝗽𝗽𝗲𝗻. 𝗦𝗼𝗺𝗲𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝘄𝗶𝗹𝗹 𝗺𝗮𝗸𝗲 𝗺𝗲 𝗿𝗲𝗴𝗿𝗲𝘁 𝗺𝘆 𝗱𝗲𝗰𝗶𝘀𝗶𝗼𝗻 𝗼𝗳 𝗻𝗼𝘁 𝘁𝗮𝗸𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗮𝗻𝘆 𝗼𝗳 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗼𝗳𝗳𝗲𝗿. 𝗦𝗼𝗺𝗲𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗜 𝗰𝗮𝗻’𝘁 𝗰𝗼𝗺𝗽𝗿𝗲𝗵𝗲𝗻𝗱.

𝙄𝙠𝙖𝙬 𝙖𝙣𝙜 𝙢𝙖𝙝𝙖𝙡; 𝙞𝙠𝙖𝙬 𝙡𝙖𝙣𝙜 𝙖𝙣𝙜 𝙢𝙖𝙢𝙖𝙝𝙖𝙡𝙞𝙣

[𝙮𝙤𝙪’𝙧𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙤𝙣𝙚 𝙄 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚; 𝙮𝙤𝙪’𝙧𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙤𝙣𝙡𝙮 𝙤𝙣𝙚 𝙄 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙡]

𝗛𝗲 𝗰𝗿𝗼𝘀𝘀𝗲𝗱 𝘁𝗼 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗼𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝗹𝗮𝗻𝗲 𝗼𝗳 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝘁𝗿𝗲𝗲𝘁 𝘄𝗵𝗲𝗻--

𝗔 𝗺𝗲𝗿𝗰𝗶𝗹𝗲𝘀𝘀 𝘃𝗲𝗵𝗶𝗰𝗹𝗲 𝘃𝗮𝗻 𝗿𝗮𝗺𝗺𝗲𝗱 𝗼𝘃𝗲𝗿 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗱𝗲𝗹𝗶𝗰𝗮𝘁𝗲 𝗯𝗼𝗱𝘆. 𝗙𝘂𝗰𝗸, 𝗜 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝘀𝗼 𝘀𝗵𝗼𝗰𝗸𝗲𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗜 𝗰𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱𝗻’𝘁 𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗻 𝗺𝗼𝘃𝗲 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝘀𝗲𝗰𝗼𝗻𝗱𝘀. 𝗕𝘆 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘁𝗶𝗺𝗲 𝗜 𝗿𝗮𝗻 𝘁𝗼𝘄𝗮𝗿𝗱𝘀 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗹𝗶𝗳𝗲𝗹𝗲𝘀𝘀 𝗯𝗼𝗱𝘆, 𝗵𝗲’𝘀 𝘀𝗹𝗼𝘄𝗹𝘆 𝗹𝗼𝘀𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝗿𝗺𝘁𝗵 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗜 𝗮𝗱𝗼𝗿𝗲𝗱 𝗷𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝗮 𝗳𝗲𝘄 𝗺𝗼𝗺𝗲𝗻𝘁𝘀 𝗮𝗴𝗼. 𝗧𝗵𝗲 𝗯𝗼𝗱𝘆 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁’𝘀 𝗯𝗲𝗲𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝘁𝗼 𝗰𝗼𝗺𝗳𝗼𝗿𝘁 𝗺𝗲 𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿𝘆 𝘁𝗶𝗺𝗲. 𝗧𝗵𝗲 𝗼𝗻𝗹𝘆 𝗽𝗲𝗿𝘀𝗼𝗻 𝗜 𝗸𝗻𝗲𝘄 𝗜 𝘄𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱 𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗺𝗼𝗺𝗲𝗻𝘁 𝗜 𝗳𝗶𝗿𝘀𝘁 𝗹𝗮𝗶𝗱 𝗺𝘆 𝗲𝘆𝗲𝘀 𝗼𝗻 𝗵𝗶𝗺, 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗼𝗻𝗹𝘆 𝗼𝗻𝗲 𝗜 𝗽𝗿𝗼𝗺𝗶𝘀𝗲𝗱 𝘁𝗼 𝗴𝗶𝘃𝗲 𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿𝘆𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴… 𝗧𝘀𝘂𝗸𝗶𝘀𝗵𝗶𝗺𝗮 𝗞𝗲𝗶, 𝗶𝘀 𝗻𝗼𝘄 𝗴𝗼𝗻𝗲.

𝙋𝙖𝙠𝙞𝙣𝙜𝙜𝙖𝙣 𝙖𝙣𝙜 𝙥𝙪𝙨𝙤’𝙩 𝙙𝙖𝙢𝙙𝙖𝙢𝙞𝙣; 𝙙𝙖𝙢𝙙𝙖𝙢𝙞𝙣 𝙖𝙠𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙙𝙖𝙢𝙙𝙖𝙢𝙞𝙣.

[𝙡𝙞𝙨𝙩𝙚𝙣 𝙩𝙤 𝙢𝙮 𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙧𝙩 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙛𝙚𝙚𝙡𝙨; 𝙛𝙚𝙚𝙡 𝙬𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙄 𝙛𝙚𝙚𝙡]

𝗨𝗽 𝘂𝗻𝘁𝗶𝗹 𝗻𝗼𝘄 𝗜 𝘀𝘁𝗶𝗹𝗹 𝗯𝗹𝗮𝗺𝗲 𝗺𝘆𝘀𝗲𝗹𝗳. 𝗜’𝗺 𝘀𝗼𝗹𝗲𝗹𝘆 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝘀𝗼𝗻 𝘄𝗵𝘆 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲 𝗼𝗳 𝗺𝘆 𝗹𝗶𝗳𝗲 𝗱𝗶𝗲𝗱. 𝗜𝘁’𝘀 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲 𝗺𝘆 𝘄𝗵𝗼𝗹𝗲 𝗲𝘅𝗶𝘀𝘁𝗲𝗻𝗰𝗲 𝗱𝗶𝗲𝗱 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝗵𝗶𝗺. 𝗠𝗮𝘆𝗯𝗲 𝗺𝘆 𝗱𝗼𝘂𝗯𝘁𝘀 𝘄𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝗿𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁, 𝗜 𝗼𝗻𝗹𝘆 𝗵𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝗮 𝗻𝗲𝗴𝗮𝘁𝗶𝘃𝗲 𝗲𝗳𝗳𝗲𝗰𝘁, 𝗜 𝗼𝗻𝗹𝘆 𝗯𝗿𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗵𝗶𝗺 𝗯𝗮𝗱 𝗹𝘂𝗰𝗸.

𝗜𝘁’𝘀 𝗯𝗲𝗲𝗻 𝗮 𝘆𝗲𝗮𝗿 𝘀𝗶𝗻𝗰𝗲 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗱𝗲𝗮𝘁𝗵, 𝘆𝗲𝘁 𝗜 𝗰𝗮𝗻’𝘁 𝘀𝘁𝗶𝗹𝗹 𝗮𝗰𝗰𝗲𝗽𝘁 𝗶𝘁. 𝗜 𝗮𝗺 𝗼𝗻𝗰𝗲 𝗮𝗴𝗮𝗶𝗻 𝗶𝗻 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗿𝗼𝗼𝗺, 𝘀𝗲𝗮𝗿𝗰𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗳𝗮𝗺𝗶𝗹𝗶𝗮𝗿 𝗳𝗶𝗴𝘂𝗿𝗲, 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘀𝗮𝘃𝗼𝗿𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿𝘆 𝗺𝗼𝗺𝗲𝗻𝘁 𝘄𝗲 𝗵𝗮𝗱 𝘁𝗼𝗴𝗲𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿. 𝗠𝗼𝗺𝗲𝗻𝘁𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝘄𝗲’𝗿𝗲 𝗵𝗮𝗽𝗽𝘆, 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝗮 𝗰𝗮𝗿𝗲 𝗶𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗼𝗿𝗹𝗱. 

𝗜 𝘀𝘁𝗶𝗹𝗹 𝗿𝗲𝗺𝗲𝗺𝗯𝗲𝗿 𝘄𝗵𝗲𝗻𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿 𝗵𝗲 𝗼𝘃𝗲𝗿𝘀𝗹𝗲𝗽𝘁, 𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗶𝗹𝗹 𝗯𝗲 𝗴𝗿𝘂𝗺𝗽𝘆 𝘁𝗼 𝗺𝗲 𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝗱𝗮𝘆 𝗯𝗲𝗰𝗮𝘂𝘀𝗲 𝗜 𝗱𝗶𝗱𝗻’𝘁 𝗰𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝘁𝗼 𝘄𝗮𝗸𝗲 𝗵𝗶𝗺 𝘂𝗽. 𝗜 𝘀𝘁𝗶𝗹𝗹 𝗿𝗲𝗺𝗲𝗺𝗯𝗲𝗿 𝘄𝗵𝗲𝗻 𝗜 𝗳𝗶𝗿𝘀𝘁 𝘄𝗲𝗻𝘁 𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲, 𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝘀𝗼 𝗻𝗲𝗿𝘃𝗼𝘂𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗵𝗲 𝗱𝗶𝗱𝗻’𝘁 𝘄𝗮𝗻𝘁 𝗺𝗲 𝘁𝗼 𝘁𝗼𝘂𝗰𝗵 𝗮𝗻𝘆𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴. 𝗜 𝘀𝘁𝗶𝗹𝗹 𝗿𝗲𝗺𝗲𝗺𝗯𝗲𝗿 𝘄𝗵𝗲𝗻𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿 𝘄𝗲 𝗰𝘂𝗱𝗱𝗹𝗲𝗱 𝘂𝗻𝗱𝗲𝗿 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝗵𝗲𝗲𝘁𝘀, 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱 𝗮𝗹𝘄𝗮𝘆𝘀 𝗳𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝗮𝘀𝗹𝗲𝗲𝗽 𝘄𝗵𝗲𝗻𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿 𝗜 𝘀𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗼 𝗵𝗶𝗺.

𝗜 𝗿𝗲𝗺𝗲𝗺𝗯𝗲𝗿 𝘁𝗵𝗼𝘀𝗲 𝗺𝗼𝗺𝗲𝗻𝘁𝘀 𝘃𝗶𝘃𝗶𝗱𝗹𝘆, 𝘆𝗲𝘁 𝗶𝘁’𝘀 𝗻𝗼 𝗵𝗮𝗿𝗱 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝗺𝗲 𝘁𝗼 𝗿𝗲𝗺𝗲𝗺𝗯𝗲𝗿 𝘄𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗵𝗲 𝗹𝗼𝗼𝗸𝗲𝗱 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲. 𝗜’𝗺 𝘀𝗹𝗼𝘄𝗹𝘆 𝗳𝗼𝗿𝗴𝗲𝘁𝘁𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝗺𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝗱𝗲𝘁𝗮𝗶𝗹𝘀 𝗮𝗯𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝗵𝗶𝗺, 𝗮𝘀 𝗶𝗳 𝗺𝘆 𝗺𝗶𝗻𝗱’𝘀 𝗲𝗿𝗮𝘀𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗜 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲𝗱 𝘀𝗼 𝗺𝘂𝗰𝗵. 𝗛𝗶𝘀 𝗯𝗿𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝘀𝗺𝗶𝗹𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁’𝘀 𝗯𝗿𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁𝗲𝗿 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗺𝗼𝗼𝗻, 𝘁𝗵𝗼𝘀𝗲 𝗴𝗼𝗹𝗱𝗲𝗻 𝗼𝗿𝗯𝘀 𝗼𝗳 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗺𝗮𝗸𝗲 𝗺𝗲 𝗰𝗮𝗹𝗺. 𝗜 𝗰𝗮𝗻’𝘁 𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗻 𝗿𝗲𝗺𝗲𝗺𝗯𝗲𝗿 𝗵𝗼𝘄 𝘄𝗮𝗿𝗺 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝘁𝗼𝘂𝗰𝗵𝗲𝘀 𝗮𝗿𝗲. 𝗜 𝗸𝗲𝗽𝘁 𝘀𝗲𝗮𝗿𝗰𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘀𝗲𝗮𝗿𝗰𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗼 𝗳𝗲𝗲𝗹 𝘁𝗵𝗼𝘀𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝗿𝗺𝘁𝗵 𝗮𝗴𝗮𝗶𝗻 𝘆𝗲𝘁 𝗜 𝗰𝗮𝗻’𝘁 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗹𝗹𝘆 𝗳𝗶𝗻𝗱 𝗶𝘁.

𝗧𝗵𝗮𝘁’𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗹𝗮𝘀𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗜 𝘄𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱 𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿 𝘄𝗮𝗻𝘁 𝘁𝗼 𝗵𝗮𝗽𝗽𝗲𝗻, 𝘁𝗼 𝗳𝗼𝗿𝗴𝗲𝘁 𝗮𝗯𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝗵𝗶𝗺.

𝗜 𝘄𝗲𝗻𝘁 𝘁𝗼𝘄𝗮𝗿𝗱𝘀 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝘁𝗮𝗯𝗹𝗲 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝗜 𝘀𝗮𝘄 𝗮 𝗰𝗹𝗼𝘁𝗵 𝗲𝗺𝗯𝗿𝗼𝗶𝗱𝗲𝗿𝗲𝗱 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝗺𝘆 𝗻𝗮𝗺𝗲. 𝗜 𝘀𝗮𝘁 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘁𝗼𝘂𝗰𝗵𝗲𝗱 𝗶𝘁. 𝗔𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗰𝗼𝗿𝗻𝗲𝗿 𝗼𝗳 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘁𝗮𝗯𝗹𝗲, 𝗜 𝘀𝗮𝘄 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝘀𝗲𝘄𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗸𝗶𝘁. 𝗜 𝘁𝗼𝗼𝗸 𝗶𝘁 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗳𝗼𝘂𝗻𝗱 𝗮 𝗯𝗹𝗮𝗱𝗲 𝗶𝗻 𝗶𝘁. 𝙄𝙛 𝙄 𝙬𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙙𝙤 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨, 𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙄 𝙗𝙚 𝙖𝙗𝙡𝙚 𝙩𝙤 𝙨𝙚𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙖𝙜𝙖𝙞𝙣? 𝙒𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙄 𝙗𝙚 𝙖𝙗𝙡𝙚 𝙩𝙤 𝙛𝙚𝙚𝙡 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙞𝙣𝙩𝙚𝙣𝙨𝙞𝙩𝙮 𝙤𝙛 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙩𝙤𝙪𝙘𝙝? 𝙒𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙄 𝙛𝙚𝙚𝙡 𝙝𝙤𝙢𝙚 𝙖𝙜𝙖𝙞𝙣?

𝗜 𝗵𝗲𝗹𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗯𝗹𝗮𝗱𝗲 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗴𝗲𝗻𝘁𝗹𝘆 𝗰𝘂𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗿𝗼𝘂𝗴𝗵 𝗺𝘆 𝘄𝗿𝗶𝘀𝘁𝘀. 𝙄’𝙢 𝙨𝙤𝙧𝙧𝙮, 𝙆𝙚𝙞… 𝙄 𝙟𝙪𝙨𝙩 𝙬𝙖𝙣𝙩 𝙩𝙤 𝙗𝙚 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙮𝙤𝙪. 𝗜 𝗱𝗶𝗱𝗻’𝘁 𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗻 𝗳𝗲𝗲𝗹 𝗺𝘂𝗰𝗵 𝗽𝗮𝗶𝗻, 𝗯𝗲𝗰𝗮𝘂𝘀𝗲 𝘄𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗵𝘂𝗿𝘁𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗺𝗼𝘀𝘁 𝗶𝘀 𝘄𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗜’𝗺 𝗳𝗲𝗲𝗹𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗿𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝗻𝗼𝘄.

𝗜 𝗳𝗲𝗹𝗹 𝗮𝘀𝗹𝗲𝗲𝗽, 𝗽𝗿𝗮𝘆𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗜 𝘄𝗼𝗻’𝘁 𝘄𝗮𝗸𝗲 𝘂𝗽 𝗮𝗴𝗮𝗶𝗻.

“𝙷𝚎𝚢, 𝚃𝚎𝚝𝚜𝚞“

“𝗞𝗲𝗶?“ 𝗜𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗮 𝗱𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗺?

“𝙸 𝚊𝚕𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚢 𝚝𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞! 𝙽𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚍𝚘𝚞𝚋𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏. 𝙼𝚊𝚢𝚋𝚎 𝙸 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎𝚗’𝚝 𝚜𝚊𝚒𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚋𝚞𝚝, 𝚢𝚘𝚞’𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚎. 𝙸 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞, 𝚃𝚎𝚝𝚜𝚞.“

𝗛𝗲 𝘃𝗮𝗻𝗶𝘀𝗵𝗲𝗱, 𝗶𝗻𝘁𝗼 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻 𝗴𝗿𝗮𝘆 𝗮𝗶𝗿. 𝗜 𝗰𝗮𝗻 𝘀𝗲𝗲 𝗮 𝗯𝗹𝗶𝗻𝗱𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗹𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝗰𝗼𝗺𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗼 𝗺𝗲. 𝗜 𝗰𝗮𝗻 𝗻𝗼𝘄 𝗰𝗹𝗲𝗮𝗿𝗹𝘆 𝗽𝗶𝗰𝘁𝘂𝗿𝗲 𝗵𝗼𝘄 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘀𝗺𝗶𝗹𝗲𝗱 𝗮𝘁 𝗺𝗲 𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿𝘆 𝘁𝗶𝗺𝗲. “𝗜𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝘆𝗼𝘂, 𝗞𝗲𝗶?“

Kᴜʀᴏᴏ’s ʟᴀsᴛ ᴡᴏʀᴅ ʙᴇғᴏʀᴇ ᴀʟʟ ᴏғ ʜɪs ʙʟᴏᴏᴅ ᴡᴀs ᴅʀᴀɪɴᴇᴅ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴏғ ʜɪs ʙᴏᴅʏ. Lᴏᴠɪɴɢ Kᴇɪ ᴜɴᴛɪʟ ʜɪs ʟᴀsᴛ ʙʀᴇᴀᴛʜᴇ.

𝙎𝙖 𝙞𝙡𝙖𝙡𝙞𝙢 𝙣𝙜 𝙥𝙪𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙞𝙡𝙖𝙬  
𝙎𝙖 𝙙𝙞𝙡𝙖𝙬 𝙣𝙖 𝙗𝙪𝙬𝙖𝙣  
𝙋𝙖𝙠𝙞𝙣𝙜𝙜𝙖𝙣 𝙢𝙤 𝙖𝙣𝙜 𝙖𝙠𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙨𝙞𝙜𝙖𝙬  
𝙎𝙖 𝙙𝙞𝙡𝙖𝙬 𝙣𝙖 𝙗𝙪𝙬𝙖𝙣

[𝙪𝙣𝙙𝙚𝙧 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙝𝙞𝙩𝙚 𝙡𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩]  
[(𝙪𝙣𝙙𝙚𝙧) 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙮𝙚𝙡𝙡𝙤𝙬 𝙢𝙤𝙤𝙣]  
[𝙡𝙞𝙨𝙩𝙚𝙣 𝙩𝙤 𝙢𝙮 𝙨𝙘𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙢]  
[(𝙪𝙣𝙙𝙚𝙧) 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙮𝙚𝙡𝙡𝙤𝙬 𝙢𝙤𝙤𝙣]

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Comments and kudos are very appreciated. 
> 
> Visit me at my twitter: @krtskstrwbrry and let’s scream for krtsk!!


End file.
